The Scroll
by the infamou5 c0pyc4t
Summary: Tenten has dozens of scrolls, and knows how to use them all! But there is one she keeps secret, one that Lee mistakenly brings to a Rookie 9 practice session. MA
1. Chapter 1

**The Scroll**

In her bedroom, Tenten stuffed a satchel full of various scrolls, preparing for tomorrow. With her was Rock Lee, who had insisted on walking her home since it was already after dark. Very few times, she had let any boy up to her room, wishing to keep things orderly; and Lee was a prime example of why she enforced that rule. While fitting another summoning scroll into her pouch, she ground her teeth.

"Tenten, if you moved your bed over a little bit and took out this dresser," Lee lectured, tapping the small drawer that she stashed her makeup for special occasions, "you would have enough room to put in some dumbbells to work out with in the morning. We have to take advantage of our springtime! Gai-sensei said…!"

"Enough, Lee!" Tenten exclaimed, spinning around to glower at the bodybuilder ninja. "I like my room the way it is. If you have a problem with it, _stay out_!"

Not taking offense, Lee held up his forefinger pointedly. "But _you_ were the one who invited me in."

What strength it took not to summon out a kunai and throw it at him at that moment. Tenten snarled, and went back to work, managing to fit the last roll of paper in the bag. "There, the last one," she said with a sigh, now fully prepared for tomorrow's event. Tomorrow, the Rookie 9 and Team Gai had arranged a united training exercise – a 'team versus team' spar. Being one to show off when the opportunity presented itself, Tenten chose almost all of her weapon scrolls to really shine on the battlefield; she would also take her larger scroll, which contained most of her artillery, but the smaller ones contained a wider range of her most useful and unique tools. Pumping her fist subtly to hype herself up, she murmured, "I can go all out. I'll show up Sakura to prove that Tsunade-sama could count on me…"

" _Oi_ , Tenten," Lee called in a raised voice, pointing at an empty bowl tucked halfway underneath her bed. "Does this belong in the kitchen? You should keep your room clean. If I accidently leave even a spoon in my bedroom, I do five-hundred push-ups; and if I can't do that, I do…"

Nerves worn by Lee's incessant rambling, Tenten snatched the dish from him when he picked it up. "If it'll make you feel more _comfortable_ , I'll go put it in the kitchen." She stormed off, grumbling about how annoying he was.

Lee looked around for any more untidiness, and then saw the bottom drawer of her makeup dresser. To his dissatisfaction, he saw that a spoon was sticking halfway out of the drawer. He pursed his lips tightly and pulled the compartment out. "Tenten needs to keep more organized," he observed, but by pulling the drawer out too far, he caught a glimpse of something in the back. Curiosity made him peek in, and his face lit up as he reached for the object. "Another scroll," he mused, holding it up to inspect more thoroughly. It wasn't marked with any lettering, leaving the contents unknown; all that was on it was the color pink and a lovely heart. Figuring it was one of Tenten's favorite summoning – with an endearing heart and all – he slipped it in with the rest of her arsenal. "Good thing I looked," he said, proud of himself for looking out for his teammate. He held up the spoon. "Now to take this to the kitchen…" He flipped upside down to do a handstand. "With my feet during a handstand!" As he scurried down the stairs, he began rambling off more conditions.

The next day, Team 7 showed up bright and early, consisting of Naruto, Sai, and Sakura. The only ones who were there right from the start – having camped out – were Team 8, as Kiba was insistent that Hinata and Shino stay with him for the night, if only for the bragging right of being first on the scene. So when Naruto showed up several hours after sunrise, Kiba accused him of being late and lazy. This, of course, led the two into their usual verbal arguments. Sai gave his smile and mused that they seemed to be good friends if they joked around so much.

Not much long after, Team Gai showed up. And much to no one's shock, Lee decided to punish himself for not being the first one to arrive at the site; he decided to do one-thousand jabs to the strongest tree in the area before the next team showed up, lest he put himself through more strenuous exercises.

"Lee, just give it a rest," Tenten sighed, and then turned with a smile to the others. She brought a special scroll out of her pocket and presented it proudly. A chance to brag and stand out already as the thoughtful kunoichi… "I brought this for later. It has a lunch for all of us sealed inside."

Naruto's face split with a wide and excited smile. "Really? You put _food_ in that scroll?" His eyes sparkled. "That's awesome! What did you pack for me? Ramen? Is it ramen?" He was getting a bit too giddy for Sakura's tastes, which earned him a clunk the back of his skull. She rebuked him angrily, saying that he just had three bowls of ramen for breakfast.

A modest blush crossed over Tenten's cheeks after receiving praise from Kiba, Shino, and Sai, though Hinata's praise was naturally quiet. To keep it separate from her arsenal – to avoid accidentally chucking bentos instead of shuriken – she set it against the base of the tree that Lee busily punched with his bandaged fists. Looking up at him, she rolled her eyes, remarking how he was going to be seriously handicapped when the brawl began.

"No!" panted the taijutsu chuunin, still slugging the worn-down bark. "This makes me stronger! Gai-sensei said… _pant, pant_ … that in life, whatever doesn't kill us makes us stronger!" As if Gai was right there, shouting encouragement to him, he began to punch harder. Tenten gave up and wrote him off as a lost cause. She went over to where Neji stood, smiling girlishly and saying that this was to be an exciting day.

Neji regarded her with a brief glance. "It might get a little chaotic," he admitted, "but it will give us a chance to study each other's tactics and strengthen them. An Akatsuki attack is pending, and we must be flawless when the time comes."

To the relief of Lee's knuckles and stamina, Chouji and Shikamaru showed up after he finished his knuckle-bruising training. The two sauntered over, not looking very pleased or eager. "I wasn't expecting everyone to actually be here," Shikamaru groaned. When he came to stand before the group of nine, he stowed his hands casually in his pockets. "Does that mean that we're actually going to go through with this whole sparring thing?"

Scattered faces looked questioningly at him. For a moment, they waited to see if either he or Chouji would explain Ino's absence. When nothing was said, Sakura, agitated by their carelessness, inquired with a point of the finger, "Where's Ino? She said she was going to be here."

"Oh yeah," grumbled Shikamaru, looking off to the right while rubbing the back of his head. "A few jounin came back to Konoha this morning, and most of the troop had been injured. Apparently, they stumbled in one of Orochimaru's old booby-trapped hideouts. Ino was called over to offer some medical service." He gestured to Sakura. "I think the Hokage also wanted you to go help out."

Whenever Tsunade called, like a good apprentice, Sakura was quick to respond. She didn't question Shikamaru for more information. Grabbing Hinata by the wrist, she headed briskly for the village. "Come on, Hinata-san. We've got work to do!"

" _Uh_ , but… but what about…?" Hinata had no time to try to ease things over on both sides, though she wanted to stay, if only to excuse herself from Naruto and the others properly.

Now the only girl in attendance – also meaning the only medically-trained of the group – Tenten looked rather disappointedly at Shikamaru. She forced a smile, though her apprehension was visible in the sweat drop beading down the side of her face. "Did… did Tsunade-sama ask for me?" she asked, wanting to know if her role model thought of her in this time of need.

"No, she just said Sakura, actually," Shikamaru admitted lazily. "I just said that she called for Hinata too just so that we could lessen the number of people here." He sauntered over to settle in the roots of a tree. "That way, we can have a little break before starting this spar. We have to wait for the girls now."

Tenten fumed angrily at Shikamaru's plot. "Why didn't you send _me_ instead of Hinata?!"

Shikamaru folded his hands behind his head for comfort. "You looked more willing to stick around here. I guess you could leave too, but then you'd help in getting everyone back here quicker. I'd probably not even have time for a ten minute nap." He closed his eyes.

"That figures," Kiba grumbled, leaning on Akamaru. He looked over to Naruto and Neji. "Well, I don't want to sit around and wait! Let's do something!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, punching the air with an enthusiastic fist. "Let's go to the ramen shop!" Only Chouji bellowed an agreement.

"No," Shino declined, stepping away from the tree that he was lurking against. His head turned towards the blond genin. "Why? Because stockpiling food before strenuous exercise is unhealthy. Eat what is required, no more. That is a shinobi's diet discipline."

Chouji looked dissatisfied with him and his reasoning, and went back to gorging on the bag of chips he always seemed to have on his person. "Easy for you to say," he mumbled through his mouthful. "You just eat bugs." Shino's head shifted a bit at the ignorant comment.

Lee was next to chime in. "I know! We can do a sprint around Konoha! No, _three_ full-sprint laps…!" He scrambled to come up with an idea to better challenge themselves. He snapped his fingers and smiled brightly. "We can do it in a handstand! That'll pass the time!"

Neji, tuning Lee's rambling out indefinitely, pondered their options. All teams had been broken up save for his own. Many present were itching for combat and would hardly be satisfied with anything less. "Perhaps," he began, catching the attention of those levelheaded, "while we wait, we could spar briefly with one another; a quick exercise." Kiba and Naruto took the suggestion into consideration and quickly agreed to the idea. A moment later, they both were in each other's face, ready for a rematch.

Lee leapt up anxiously. "Yes! We can train individually before training as a team! A team is only as strong as its weakest member!" He looked to Tenten, winking at her and giving her the thumbs up. "Be sure to do your best, Tenten!"

He was on the floor the next instant with a throbbing bump on his head from where she had punched him. "Don't say it like I'm weak, stupid!" she scolded him with fanged teeth and furious eyes.

When unanimous consent was given – except by Shikamaru, who was content to just observe before the real troublesome exercise began – Neji went into greater detail about this idea of his, stating that the matchups would be randomized. The choosing was done with a maze-puzzle that led down to select names. The only ones to hope to collide were Naruto and Kiba; they did not pair together, as Naruto was stuck fighting Chouji, and Kiba was to face Tenten. Both were not ecstatic about the pairings, but they would eventually clash, they promised/threatened one another.

The spar began with Neji and Sai. The two serious opponents were evenly matched, and rightfully so; one was of the highly-esteemed Hyuuga clan and a genius in his own right, and the other was Anbu-trained and thought of nothing but his success. However, there had to come a winner, and after tearing up a good portion of the terrain with fierce rotations and beasts of ink, Neji beat back the painter and nabbed victory.

Next were Chouji and Naruto: gluttony against pride. Perhaps it was because Naruto was fearsome even in the morning; perhaps the growl of Chouji's stomach was too loud to ignore. Whatever the reason, the husky ninja hardly put any energy forth and was willing to concede when facing a held-back Rasengan. Naruto ended up slack-jawed, watching his opponent hunker down next to Shikamaru to hoard his final bag of chips into his mouth noisily; he finished it in five big mouthfuls, though his stomach still yearned for more.

Shino and Lee's fight was of a similar climax. Shino took the spar in stride, but Lee was a bit too eccentric. The bowl-haired martial artist was using excessive force, and Shino voluntarily brought the match to a close. He calmly stated that it was unnerving to fight so recklessly; Lee knew his limitations, but he easily sought to exceed them at the most inopportune times. Needless to say, Lee was disappointed about this end and would later punish himself for not being able to satisfy his opponent.

Now came the time for Tenten and Kiba's match. While Kiba took Akamaru aside for an inspirational chat, Tenten wanted to recheck her arsenal, make sure she had everything. She smiled at her large collection and snickered proudly to herself, thinking that she'd better not try _too_ hard; cruelty to animals never sat well with her, she mentally joked. And every scroll was accounted for… plus one. She arched an eyebrow curiously and did a thorough recount to make sure she had not checked one scroll more than once. There should have only been ten scrolls of various weapons – plus the larger one saddled behind her waist – yet she came up with one extra.

"There should only be ten," she said softly, as if it would change because she mentioned it. Curious to find out what this extra one was, she pulled out the scrolls one by one to check the marking. By the fourth one, she discovered the heart-imprinted scroll that Lee had thoughtfully included. Her eyes went wide with a shock that drained the color from her face; her jaw was practically unhinged as it dropped. "What is _this one_ doing in here?!"

Lee, hearing her outburst, hurried over. When laying eyes on the scroll in her hand, he beamed in recognition. "That's the scroll I found in your drawer last night! You must not have seen it since it was in the back." He folded his arms proudly and nodded his head. "I knew it was your favorite since it had a heart on it." His 'helpfulness' earned him a hard fist to the back of his cranium, forcing him to kneel and clutch at the swollen, throbbing bump.

" _What are you doing sneaking through my drawers, you pervert?!_ " Tenten roared at him, ready to unleash another slug to her comrade. However, she was bringing attention over to her, and unless she wanted them wonder why she would throw a tantrum over a scroll, she calmed herself down. Forcing a weak giggle, she hid the private scroll behind her and excused herself for a brief moment.

Thinking of no place else to stash the item, she stacked it with the lunch scroll. Damn Lee, she thought with pursed lips. What right did he have to go snooping through her things, especially when she wasn't even there?! The embarrassment she would have felt if she mistakenly used that scroll in combat! She may have been a ninja, but also a seventeen-year-old girl with an interest in 'exploration'. After handling many weapons, she found her nimble fingers to be quite useful to relieve stress; with so many weapons, it wasn't long before curiosity led her to use the handles of her arsenal as a phallic replacement, and soon she expanded to collect items specific for her needs.

Now, from its discreetly hidden area, Lee had brought it out to the open, and she had to leave it out, lest she risked accidently using it during her fight with Kiba and Akamaru. She exhaled as she stared down at the heart, hoping that no one would question it.

" _Oi_ , Tenten! Are you ready?" called Kiba, pompously leaning against his canine with his cocky grin. When she turned to him, he stood up straight and punched his palm, cracking his knuckles on impact. "We're ready to win already! Right, Akamaru?" The huge, white mutt barked eagerly and beat his tail back and forth.

Tenten, not wanting to seem uneasy, lifted her hand. "Yes, I'm ready!" Worriedly, but having no choice, she hurried away from the set of scrolls and silently prayed that no one would question it. A large space had been cleared for the start of their duel, and with Naruto's announcement, they started. Almost immediately, Tenten yanked out one of her small scrolls to summon a windmill shuriken; at the same time, Kiba employed his 'Beast Human Clone' to duplicate himself with Akamaru. At once, Tenten found twin Inuzukas charging her. Her oversized weapon was pitched at them, separating Kiba and Akamaru, but not deterring their path. She was forced to retreat to the trees when the duo came down at her with claws slashing.

This fight was about as evenly matched as Neji versus Sai, but it dragged on since Tenten kept her distance. Treetops were demolished by spinning blades and crushing claws. And all the while, Chouji wandered about, griping about being hungry. Naruto turned away from the fight to assure the wide shinobi that Tenten had brought a scroll that contained enough foodstuffs for everyone; for Chouji, that just meant one full meal for himself. Grunting in his throat, a twinkle of determination and mischief in his narrow eyes, Chouji followed Naruto's pointing finger.

 _Mmm,_ third-breakfast time…

Above, ducking behind a tree and saturated with perspiration, Tenten gasped for breath. "They just keep coming," she panted, wiping her brow. She glanced down at her remaining scrolls. Three left and the big scroll; if she could help it, she wanted to refrain from using the main one since it was such a chore restoring its more-complex contents. She had a kunai in both hands, retractable with the hidden wire latched onto her middle fingers; with great concentration, she could perhaps catch Kiba or Akamaru from behind.

"You can't hide from my nose!" shouted the loudmouthed Inuzuka, his _Gatsuuga_ tearing through the branches above her. She was on guard in the next instant, flinging both of her weapons directly at the noses of the twin tornadoes. A successful hit; it was like a bee sting, not painful, but surprising. Both Kiba and his clone-canine fell out of their taijutsu attack, landing on all fours on either side of Tenten.

It was a perfect opportunity to manipulate the kunai that had been deflected from the Inuzuka attack. She twirled around on the ball of her right foot, and the weapons snapped to life, swinging out in a wide arc that warded Kiba away but caught Akamaru's shoulder. He retracted with a yelp, holding onto his injury. Instinctively, Kiba called out to his dog to ensure that he would be okay, and then went on the offensive. He swept his clawed hands and her, but did not make actual contact.

Though she did not enjoy frontal confrontation, Tenten chopped Kiba at the side of his neck – a method similar to the manner of Neji's fighting style. The dog-nin recoiled, but shook off the feeling quickly and lashed out. His claws connected this time, but only with cloth. Tenten's brown eyes went wide when she heard the tearing of fabric, and even Kiba was astonished that his had made a swipe there.

Both gawked at the separation of cloth, three of the connecting straps of her shirt torn open. Just three, but the gap was wide enough to divulge the color of her bra and just how much cleavage she could boast. It was unintentional, and Kiba wanted to apologize before continuing. However, instinct took over, and Tenten struck him in the jaw with a righteous jab. Since he was unguarded and stupefied, the power-packed hit threw him on his back, and he was unwilling to fight; Tenten had won.

Covering herself up, cheeks aflame, she stormed away from the Inuzuka while his partner came over to console him. She detached the wires on her fingers, thinking that she would pick them up later… maybe after she went home and changed clothes. Cheering her victory, Lee told her that she took advantage of her youth's springtime and snagged victory. As if it suddenly occurred to her, she smiled proudly; she had beaten Inuzuka Kiba. Sure, he wasn't some legendary genius or anything, but he was a force to be reckoned with, especially with Akamaru at his side.

"Well done, Tenten," Neji congratulated her with a smile and a respectful nod.

She beamed brightly, ignoring the rampant praise that Lee offered her. This victory meant that she would battle him next. Perhaps she could win again after Neji and Naruto's fight. She perked up. Speaking of Naruto, where was he?

" ** _What?!_** " Naruto was looking behind a nearby tree, shocked and appalled by what he was witnessing. The group, now alarmed, hurried over to see what he was so upset about; Shikamaru, roused from his nap, dragged himself up to follow.

"You ate _all_ of our lunches?! How were you even able to eat twelve lunches in such a short time, _'tebayo_?!"

Naruto was yelling at Chouji, who fiddled shamefully with his fingers while receiving this scolding. In front of him were stacks of empty bentos and drained bamboo canteens. The moment he had heard about these stored foodstuffs, he snuck over, opened up the scroll marked 'food' – ignoring the one next to it simply stamped with a heart – and summoned the contents. Thus, he had feasted on more than his fair share and left the others with nothing.

Chouji lowered his head. "Sorry," he murmured, though he didn't seem very apologetic when he reached down to pluck one more morsel from the lunch box in front of him and eat it.

Everyone was very upset by this; even Kiba, riding on Akamaru's back, forgot his loss and cursed Chouji for being so selfish. Tenten, on the other hand, was almost on the verge of crying. All of her hard work, all the time spent preparing and sealing those lunches, all for nothing… Chouji had downed it all in a fraction of the time spent making them. The bastard didn't even savor the flavor. So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't even realize that her naughty scroll was on display next to the glutton until Naruto reached for it.

"Well, at least you didn't eat from this scroll," the blonde muttered believing that this was a second course that Tenten had prepared for a 'just-in-case' scenario; maybe a dessert labeled with a heart for its tastiness. He pulled out the paper and prepared to bring on the feast.

Noticing Naruto's held item, Tenten stammered and tried to push through Shino, Lee, and Neji. "No! Wait!" She reached out urgently, but futilely. "That's…!"

 _Poof!_

Before he could stop it to heed Tenten, Naruto had placed his hand on the 'unlock' seal – a common design for use by generally anyone, regardless of signing a contract with blood – and Tenten's secrets were laid out for all to see. She felt that she could die right then and there when she heard the collective gasp taken in by all the boys.

Chouji's watering mouth was no longer craving what was summoned up, but his eyes went wide with wonder. Shino remained a stiff, emotionless statue, but his eyes were also transfixed on the assortment of novelties. The accidental summoner didn't know what to say, though he was vaguely disappointed that he was eyeing a dildo variety and not countless bowls of ramen. Kiba was aghast from this odd and fascinating bounty that the klutzy genin happened upon. On the other hand, Shikamaru wasn't much of a stranger to sex toys, as Temari was very kinky in bed; still, to see what Tenten had stored made him gawk just like all the other boys. Lee wasn't exactly sure what he was looking at, but he knew for a fact that these were not weapons… Dumbfounded, Neji didn't even know what to say or think. It was one of those moments that caught him completely off-guard. Sai, however, did not change his expression, and simply said, "They look like penises."

Tenten's head steamed in absolute embarrassment, and she considered either fleeing and never coming out from underneath her bed again or taking out a kunai and going 'Uchiha Itachi' on this group's collective ass! Even so, her body refused to move. Damn it all. Damn Chouji. Damn Naruto! Damn Lee!

"Jeez, look at all of them," Naruto mused, reaching out to pick up a floppy, ribbed dildo. It was comical how it floundered. His sapphire-blue eyes turned to the owner. "Do you actually use these?"

Yes, Naruto leapt to the top of the 'kill list' with that single question. Of course, Lee seemed determined to rival Naruto's question by asking if she brought this particular scroll with her during their missions. Tenten wanted to explode, bash all of them over the head to erase what they have seen, and burn the scroll then and there. Sure, it was a great investment of orgasms gone to waste, along with a portion of her ninja earnings, but she just wanted a simple and permanent solution. At least Sakura and the other girls weren't there…

Kiba's anxious eyes wandered the selection. Vibrators, simple dildos, modified ones, and the ever-popular double pronged penis meant to simultaneously stimulate the anus. He thought about answering Naruto's question, as the smell of all seven devices informed him of the faint presence of vaginal secretions; however, he could also smell how Tenten was burning with hatred and decided it best _not_ to provoke her. If she knocked him out for tearing her top accidentally, imagine what she would've done to his ability to procreate if he laughingly said that she didn't neglect a single one of her sex toys.

"That's enough!" Tenten's voice finally worked, and though angry, it wavered nervously as she marched over to reclaim her items. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done when she tried cradling them all; she snatched the one Naruto was playing with and slapped his forehead with it. "You… You're all just a bunch of perverts!" she rebuked them, staggering when she tried walking backwards while holding the array of dildos and vibrators.

"It's not our fault," grumbled Shikamaru, turning away to rub the back of his neck. His eyes then turned back to her. "You're the one bringing sex-toys to a sparring match."

Tenten unwisely took a hand away from her cargo, dropping a dildo in the process, and pointed accusingly at Lee. " _I_ didn't bring it! Lee did!"

Defensively, Lee held up his hands to his chest. "I… I did not know what it was! I thought it was her favorite scroll," he stuttered. In reproach, Tenten tossed one of the floppy dongs at his face.

It was then that Sai chimed in, holding up his forefinger pointedly while making an observation, "Is the purpose of these fake penises supposed to bring pleasure? Why are you throwing them to cause pain? It doesn't seem that anyone here actually minds. I thought girls were supposed to feel elated when boys give them attention."

Tenten flushed. "What are you talking about? _This_ isn't what girls want guys to notice!"

Sai cupped his chin in thought. "Really?" He smiled and held up his pointer finger. "I read that kinky girls like to employ extra stimulus during sex with another, and that using dildos isn't uncommon. Perhaps I am mistaken?"

"Yes, you are! I'm not like that!" retorted Tenten. Why was she having this conversation with him in the first place? All these eyes on her, her secret exposed… Why was it becoming so hot? Her chest was beginning to feel strained underneath the rolls of bandages meant to keep her breasts from bouncing too much. Her heartbeat was powerful, and she felt adrenaline pumping, making her entire body quiver. Breath was becoming uneven as her wavering eyes went to each boy's face. They all had given her all of their attention; the solid truth was that she had hoped that today would yield an abundance of appreciation and attention for her after so long of being on the sidelines.

She mentally cursed herself when her knees wobbled. Heat was stirring in the pit of her stomach from her mortification. She hadn't felt this much excitement – outside of battle, that is – since her first experience with an actual dildo. Her throat was sticky and dry, sapped of life.

Not much of a surprise, Kiba was the first to notice the change in her attitude and condition. All it took was one breath to practically taste the intoxicating scent of a woman's stirred loins. Face turning somber, he leaned towards her with rapt attention. Being more in tune with primal urges, his body reacted quickly, causing his trousers to tighten.

"You are not giving off the pheromones of a woman in rage," Shino observed before all others. He stepped forward, head bowed slightly. "How do I know this? The male insects in my body are reacting; they respond to human reactions as they would their females during mating season."

Tenten was somewhat revolted to be under surveillance by bugs, but she still was conscious of Shino's observation. She turned away. "Wha-what are you saying?" There was no way… No way she was…

Shino's head lifted significantly. "You're aroused, Tenten," he announced blandly.

"You're insane!" she instantly retorted, tightening her embrace on her toys. "There's… there's no way!" She sounded more like she was trying to convince herself. Yet, that she was discovered made her core tingle more. Dammit, she must've been more of a pervert than she thought.

One look at the boys told her that there was no lying to them; they didn't all have to have Inuzuka senses or bugs to be able to tell when she was fibbing. Her thighs tucked together. Like a stubborn child, she kicked the ground, quietly admitting that Shino was right; not much of a surprise to anyone but Lee, who was flabbergasted by his long-time comrade and friend turning out to be a pervert.

The friendly, practiced smile brightened Sai's face. "If that is the case," he began, "I have a proposal: let us engage intimately. I've read that it'll relieve stress and also strengthens the bonds between friends." He also mentioned that it was a focal point of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Before Tenten had time to object on moral grounds, Kiba immediately concurred with Sai, not for the sake of strengthening 'friendship', but for primal lust's sake. He stepped forward with a wide grin. The look on his face told her that he knew probably better than anyone how this situation was affecting her.

Tenten shivered. Her tongue smoothed over her lower lip to apply some moisture. She couldn't play coy and say that she wasn't that kind of girl; the evidence was overwhelming and abundant in her arms. And as Sai said, it _would_ relieve stress, and she was abundant with that… She glanced down at the sex toys. With the haze of sexual tension seeping in to cloud her judgment, it was becoming logical to let the boys have their fun…

But it would be her first time with another person! Could she so easily dismiss her maidenhood at the whim of adventure and excitement? She wouldn't be the first kunoichi to have such a thing happen, she reasoned; some poor unfortunates weren't even _given_ a choice for their first time! But was she really ready to take on a few more boys at once? Not like she hadn't dallied with more than one toy at a time, though this situation was completely different; this encounter would not end when _she_ was satisfied, but when _they_ were satisfied. The idea of being passed amongst the mostly insatiable boys caused an unexpected thrill.

The silence was becoming unbearable. The boys continued to eye her, awaiting an answer to Sai and Kiba's suggestion, and she struggled under their intense gaze. Jeez, they've probably never pressured the other girls like this; the other girls would probably _never_ find themselves in this predicament. This was a day that would belong to Tenten forever, and her alone.

She smirked then, her mind made up. Before she even spoke, the majority of the group eyeing her knew what decision she had come to. "Let's not let things get too out of hand," she feebly laughed, waving a hand in front of her while the other rubbed the back of her head.

Rather than play it cool like Neji, and rather than blurt out excitedly about the springtime of youth bearing fruit like Lee, Naruto blabbered a bit. "Is… is it really okay?" He was close to pinching himself to reassure himself that this was not a dream. A lot of the time, his erotic dreams unfolded in a similar way – minus the plethora of boys, and replace Tenten with Sakura.

Nerve returned to Tenten's expression. She could practically see the mushroom cloud over his head when his brain overloaded with excitement. All by herself, she'd held the attention of all the boys. To add to her lure, she provocatively positioned one of her faux penises towards her face, letting imagination drive Naruto and the others to heated madness. She put on the best, cockiest, most seductive smile she could manage. "What'd I just say?"

Not even Shikamaru could ignore that lustful flare.


	2. Triumphant! Lee makes his stand!

**Triumphant! Lee Makes His Stand!**

Sakura wiped her brow with her forearm after closing up another deep, poisoned gash of one of the many injured jounin. She looked over at Hinata and Ino, both finishing up their patients. The joint-sparring session was tragic to miss, but duty called, though Hinata secretly wished that she could have spent a bit more time with Naruto and perhaps catch his eye with the improvement of her skill. "Do you think Naruto-kun… _uh_ , do you think that everyone started training?" she asked, disheartened.

"I don't think so," scoffed Ino, shuffling away from the injured and chalking this up as a job well done. "I bet Shikamaru came up with some way to either delay or cancel the entire thing, the lazy ass. And Chouji, he still hasn't had his entire breakfast. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all eating right now. Poor Tenten," she snickered. "She's the only girl there. I hope she can handle all those boys."

Sakura nodded. "Well, if they're eating, so should we! We can go meet up with them afterward." She didn't say it out loud, but she actually was hungry after skipping breakfast.

"Good idea," said Ino. "But I bet that all of them will be too tired to train by the time we get there." She and Sakura twittered. Behind them, Hinata trudged along, wishing that she could go back to the training ground. Tenten must've been overwhelmed by the boyish antics of the Rookie 9.

Neji's was the first _real_ cock Tenten came eye-to-eye with. Her heart pounded in her chest when her longtime teammate came in front of her when she willingly – albeit nervously – went to her knees after being crowded. Truthfully, she had always hoped that her first experience would be with Neji – maybe in more romantic circumstances, but when it came to pure, animalistic desire, it only added fuel to the fire!

Neji parted the flaps of fabric hanging from his waist and pulled down the front of his trousers. His erection sprung out for Tenten's examination, standing at five inches of throbbing flesh smeared with pre-cum. Interestingly, he was circumcised; it must've been protocol for the Hyuuga men.

She wanted to latch on to it the instant it was exposed, but Sai followed up with Neji's example. His was a bit longer than the Hyuuga's and was much paler; his was also semi-wilted, but the arch quickly rose to a full salute. Tenten, for all her toy-practice, didn't know how to handle them. She had become so giddy inside.

Casually observing as Lee and Naruto rushed to fill the third spot, Shino muttered, "Cooperation is important during intercourse. Why? Because it brings satisfaction to all involved."

Tenten rolled her eyes at his pointless and obvious remark. With all eyes on her, she had her pick of any boy, but she didn't need to consider long. Her right hand went out to grasp Neji first. He was so warm, pulsating lively in her grip; a preferable contrast to her silicon substitutes.

She looked up at Neji, his face flushed and perspiring as he tried to maintain his usual, stern demeanor. She slowly leaned in close to the cockhead; all the boys held their breath with joint anticipation. "It's nice," she confessed in a whisper to him. His cock jumped in response, and the slit produced a droplet of pre-cum that was sampled by her tongue. The taste was exquisite. She stared down the length of his cock before swirling her tongue around the swollen crown.

Tenten exhaled heavily, her brown eyes shutting as she welcomed Neji into her mouth. His hand went on her head, in between the buns of her tied-up hair. " _Ah!_ Ten…!" He caught his voice at the last second. Her mouth sealed around him more than halfway. Within her orifice, her eager tongue slathered him with spit. More of that tasty substance smeared the back of her mouth, and she swallowed it down without hesitation. The fist latched at his base started to pump him until it was taken away by Sai.

She glanced questioningly up at him while still suckling Neji's dick. His smile remained glued on his face as he eased her fingers to hold onto his length. "Sharing is caring, or so I've read," he murmured and helped her hand move up and down his shaft.

He had a strange demeanor, yet she couldn't shake the likeness of him and Sasuke, aside from his ashen skin tone. She stalled her bobbing motion to concentrate on the former Root member's cock, tracing her fingers down the muscle to its base; unlike Neji, all of his pubic hair had been removed, and she had to admit that the smooth skin was pleasant. Her exploration, however, had made Neji impatient. With a soft utterance, the Hyuuga pulled on her head and brought her mouth back to rhythm.

As a weapons expert, she adapted to the various handlings instantly, putting sync to her motions. Oral application was a bit more taxing, but her hands moved magnificently. She stroked the entirety of the shaft with incredible technique, and Sai enjoyed it thoroughly when she trekked down to observe his scrotum. Not once did she skip a beat; weapons expert, indeed…

Her skill was even more apparent when a third 'tool' was presented to her. Size-wise, Naruto wasn't entirely diverse from Neji or Sai, but energy and enthusiasm was evident by the rapid throbbing of his drooling dick. Having shoved Lee aside – with some difficulty – he had cemented his place at Tenten's face and demanded attention. " _Oi, oi!_ Do me too!" he jabbered excitedly, his smile toothy and anxious.

A little overzealous, but Tenten felt that should be rewarded. Detaching a hand from Neji's sac, she fondled Naruto's before clutching the shaft. Like Sai's, when she pulled on the phallus, the head was overlapped with skin, and as affectionate as she was of Neji's 'clean cut', she'd read about the intrigue of uncut penises.

She extracted Neji from her mouth to swap for Naruto. Her tongue led her path, flicking curiously at the loose skin, tracing along the head before pushing it back in a pleasant roll. Naruto wheezed above her, but he controlled himself; for that, she was grateful, as she knew all too well that he could be very impulsive and could have been choking on him halfway down her throat by now.

"That feels good, _'tebayo_ ," he sighed.

Sai, of course, flashed his smile over to him. "To have a penis, right?" So casual; one could make the mistake that Tenten hadn't so much as laid a hand on him.

Naruto cast a glare in his direction, but he wouldn't be drawn into an argument about penises with that prick again. Sai had a knack for getting on his – and perhaps, everyone's – nerves, but not now.

Tenten, on the other hand, was surprisingly content, exploring the trio of dicks, once again applying her lips to Neji's member; so content, in fact, that her guard was lax, and it was too easy for Kiba to sneak up from behind! At once, the dog-nin scooped up both of her breasts, and she could tell that he was no longer sorry for the gashes he tore into her top. As if to prove that fact, retract his earlier apology, he eagerly shoved a hand through one of the cuts and sought for the plump flesh beneath her bra.

Her left eye ticked at his handling of her. Were it not for Neji's hand still clasped eagerly on her head, she would've reproached him. But even that hand could not stay her outburst when Kiba – feeling even more brazen – took fistfuls of her blouse and shredding it open fully, breaking the strings and tatters still holding it together. At this impulsive behavior, Tenten clocked him in the side of the head with her elbow. "Don't tear my clothes, idiot!"

Kiba took the wallop with concussive consequence. He could only thank his lucky stars that she wasn't packing the oomph of Sakura seconds before he lifelessly slumped against the prostrated girl's back, eyes swirling and tongue lolling. His weight against her shoved her towards Naruto.

" _Ughn~…_ " She grimaced, squinting her left eye as Naruto's wet cock pressed and slid against her cheek. This was a bit more intimate than she'd wanted. The blond Jinchuuriki, though, found it quite to his liking; the visual of it, her one-eyed stare up at him, it made his blood hot! He thumped against her cheek until a dab of pre-cum was smeared onto her smooth skin.

Naruto, riled and full of impetuous lust, chose to continue where Kiba left off. Sure, he could stay in place, be serviced like Neji and Sai patiently were, but to be honest, patience wasn't a trait of his, and having a personal gander at Tenten would surely boil him to greater euphoria! Only problem was Kiba unconsciously drooping against Tenten…

He'd just taken an elbow to the skull; surely, a hand shoving his face back wouldn't offend the hothead, though Naruto wouldn't deny he felt a certain swell of satisfaction at dispatching the loudmouthed egotist.

" _Naruto!_ " Tenten was caught off guard when Naruto dropped down to her level and immediately began to paw at her chest. With Kiba having cleared the way of her tattered top, Naruto reaped the benefits, smoothly sliding his fingertips to her skin and easing his entire palms over her plump hills. The supporting cups were pushed underneath, and he held the breasts with a fully enjoyed smile. Sakura-chan had some catching up to do! Not busting out of her top, Tenten at least had substantial weight!

"Amazing," she heard the blonde mutter under his breath. She suppressed her flattered grin. What was Sakura talking about? This guy wasn't so uncouth. But honestly, Tenten had always felt it was time for the boys to start noticing how great she was.

"Your boobs are a lot fatter than Sakura-chan's, _'tebayo!_ "

Tenten faltered slightly at his poorly-worded compliment before her semi-flattered look switched to one of rage. Snarling, she decked Naruto with a sharp insult. The orange ninja fell to Shikamaru's feet, and Shikamaru merely sighed with pity and disappointment.

The space at Tenten's front was vacant, but both Sai and Neji felt that it would behoove them not to let this vacuum remain. Before Chouji – who had eyed the open spot – could waddle forward, the two stoic upperclassmen simultaneously closed together. Really, Tenten wouldn't object. These two were being placid and cooperative – though Sai did say awkward things every now and then. "You must practice often with your toys," he would say, and her flush would increase. "Do you make time for them during missions?" To get him to shut up, Tenten once scraped her teeth warningly against his tip. He, however, either did not notice, or found the action erotic.

Neji interceded before the Root member could open his mouth again to probe Tenten for embarrassing information. "Sai, that's enough." For all his efforts to preserve his level tone and regal composure, it was starting to show that his endurance was crumbling. It began with buckling knees, leading to staggering breath and tenseness to his fingers. Tenten could assume that meant his release was near, and so she put all her effort into bringing him to completion. She was practically moaning herself, anticipating the lively spurts she'd never experienced firsthand before.

Not long, she was sure; she ignored the cramping of her jaw, willing herself to stay on Neji until he flooded her mouth. The phallus jutted, and she was certain to taste his semen until he abruptly pried himself from her selfishly-tight lips. She looked up at him right away, and through his flush, he explained himself, "Not yet, Tenten." He was breathless. It was an obvious struggle for him not to wrap his fist around his base and contradict his previous statement. Whatever his reasons, he must have believed that they were far from done.

Tenten gawked for a moment, wondering if she should ask him if he was sure. She looked again at his twitching dick, just a few tender suckles from ejaculation. She felt it a waste. A fantasy of hers had always been the experience of a man's orgasm: across her face, down her throat, or even inside!

So Sai stood alone in front of her when Neji backed off, moving as if crippled. Sai gave his retreating cohort little to no thought; instead, he put his hand on Tenten's head to guide her back to him. Her eyes turned up to him, but she was not resisting. "Keep the momentum going," he said.

But seconds before her lips could latch back onto his pale tip, Tenten was swept suddenly from Sai's possession; it was one of the rare times Sai lost his smile. And it was not so unlikely that Naruto had stolen Tenten partly to annoy that most annoying ninja. Naruto had pulled Tenten to him, sliding her out of Sai's range and grabbing the sash holding up her trousers. He was behind her, so his hands fumbled while hastily trying to loosen her expert knot. Apparently, with a knot like this, it would be very hard for someone to get in her pants.

Wanting to get to more intimate treasures, Naruto was very much tempted to pull out a kunai and make short work of the sash. However, glancing over at the dazed Kiba, he figured that tearing more of Tenten's clothes wasn't entirely wise. But he wasn't about to just give up! That wasn't the way of Uzumaki Naruto!

Tenten screamed in surprise when her world was suddenly flipped, her head and shoulders down on the soft patch of grass. She was facing Naruto, but staring up, her vision was obscured by his jutting cock. From this angle, it looked much bigger than it was. She had thought that Naruto was intent solely on getting rid of her belt, but apparently, this new position yielded possibility to him.

A hand was brought from her belt to dip his cock, and Tenten knew right away what he wanted while fiddling around with her knot. Some pre-cum swept across her chin and lower lip before he slid into her mouth. She wasn't exactly willing, but she also didn't want to put up a struggle.

Naruto was feeling strangely winded when Tenten swallowed the tip of his shaft, tongue flourishing at his foreskin. His eager grin faltered, and he breathed heavily through his mouth. The sensation was almost as intoxicating as the Kyuubi overcoming his senses. Playing with Tenten's knot; it would be near impossible for him to do it in this state of mind.

As an answer to Naruto's hesitation, an audible _thmph!_ sounded on the other side of Tenten. Sitting like Buddha, but with a face of determination, Akimichi Chouji had arrived. He stared straight at Naruto, unusually focused and intense, from between Tenten's upright legs. He let the limbs relax against his bulky frame. "Naruto, your inexperience in treat-unwrapping shows."

Naruto blinked. What the hell was he talking about?

Without a word more, Chouji put himself to work, now offering his own services to the group. And though they counted him as one of the more useless members of the group, the gathering was in awe of his chubby fingers' acute dexterity. Apparently, handling and battling with chopsticks during mealtimes gave him an amazing ability! What was so hard for Naruto to conquer, Chouji had done in measly seconds! Even Tenten was shocked when she felt the waist of her pants slacken and her sash drop next to her head.

She felt a somewhat revolting clench of her gut when the overweight shinobi quickly an gracelessly yanked her pants up and off. A sense of modesty quickly set in, making her legs shut tight. Such efforts were futile in the insatiable Chouji's presence; he would pry open her legs like King Kong pushing apart trees to find his woman. White bandages wound down from beneath her naval before separating, wrapped down to mid-thigh. Fortunately, though, there were naught but easily-handled panties guarding her femininity.

Naruto gawked, so excited to see underneath that he hadn't noticed Tenten's lips leaving his dick. Red in the cheeks, she stammered for Chouji to back off, that she would decide the time for such unveiling. Her protests were not unlike Ino's; the glutton would not be swayed. He grumbled roughly in his throat and slowly moved a fingertip to the crotch of her underwear. "For something so delectable," he said sincerely, as if teaching Naruto custom, "you must savor the unveiling."

" _NO!_ " shouted Tenten, very embarrassed to have herself exposed to abruptly. In her awkward position, though, Chouji was in command. Before her hands could try to intervene, he went for it.

 _TOO SLOW!_

He pulled her panties to one side, and his focus turned to excitement and wonder. Even Naruto pressed in to gaze at her flowering petals and the hair neatly edging it. Everything was displayed, much to Tenten's now-silent protest; even her tiny asshole could be observed, and Naruto's blue eyes made a careful sweep to that part. Chouji huffed, breathing loudly through his nostrils like a riled hog. He eyed her, his lips pursing in withheld excitement, chubby cheeks turning scarlet enough to make his red swirls blend in.

Naruto ogled her a while longer before he was abruptly crowded. None other than Lee had wandered over, standing next to the blonde – not a favorable leveling considering that Naruto was sitting – and bending over to peer down at Tenten's exposure. More than anyone else, he had a look of perpetual bewilderment. "Tenten, your body…" He swallowed hard. His eyes traveled all over her, and she noticed that he'd _never_ stared at her so intently before; really, he'd only looked at Gai-sensei like this. "A-amazing," he gushed while pink circles appeared under his eyes. "You have certainly been training more than I thought!" He acknowledged the tautness of her stomach, her flexibility, no excess of fat.

It would've sounded more flattering in an upright position; Tenten was upside-down, naked legs sprawled defenselessly in the air, tits dangling towards her face. Blood rushing to her head was dizzying; hopefully, they would let her correct herself, and then she might be able to get a clear head. But whatever clearness could be promised was taken; Chouji could only gawk for so long before his appetite took control of his actions.

He hugged her waist and brazenly buried his face to her apex. Instinctively, her thighs tried to shut and refuse, but Chouji had burrowed in too quickly. And before she knew it, his mouth was shoved against her cleft, tongue mopping up the strong and unique flavor of her essence. Her jaw clutched from the sloppy swipe between her dripping lips. She gave a vocal and sudden jolt when his tongue passed against her clitoris. His lavishing muscle was very wiry, skilled, but Tenten had a hard time believing it was from experience; nonstop dining must've given him some acumen to use his oral muscle in ways normal ninja wouldn't be practiced in.

Her eyes were closed – squeezed shut – so she wasn't seeing the savagery glinting in Chouji's slanted eyes; Naruto, however, was watching and was being a little put off by it. Chouji's appetite was nothing if not a little intimidating. He even considered moving away, but then he remembered how close Tenten's mouth was to his cock. A simple nudge forward of his hips put the tip at the threshold of her lips, but they did not close around him like before; she was whimpering and moaning too much to think of pleasuring someone else at the same time.

Tenten managed to peek an eye open at some point to gaze down Naruto's offered appendage. Through heavy panting, her tongue crawled out and dabbed on the oozing tip. The taste of his mild pre-cum caused a jolt in her, making her thighs clench at the sides of Chouji's face.

Naruto exhaled a soft moan. The gentle laps of Tenten's tongue, just lightly coaxing the sensitive tip, were a tease. For someone was childishly-impulsive, it took every bit of practiced restraint not to push himself to her throat. A good deal of that restraint came from the wary glances at Tenten's flashing and often _gritting_ teeth. Those few licks, however, were sustaining for the moment; he'd just have to put up with it until his patience – which was infamous for being short – ran out.

Whatever Naruto's plight, Chouji was far too gluttonous to yield on this delicacy. Tenten's flavor washed graciously over his palate; he couldn't remember his pants ever being _this_ tight during a meal – not to say that he was never aroused when pigging out before. Really, if Naruto were stupid enough to interrupt, a furious brawl would ensue for having interrupted Chouji's meal.

Interruption, however, was Sai's forte. Smiling like a best friend, he bustled in close to Chouji; the fatty's tongue didn't cease rolling against Tenten's sensitive crest, but his narrow eyes watched Sai like a dog guarding its bone. "Now, now," said Sai soothingly, once again applying social knowledge gained from books. A bit too comfortably, he set his hand on Chouji's broad back while bringing up his other hand. With it, he flourished what must've been one of Tenten's embarrassing stash, though both Chouji and Naruto were curious about it since it wasn't the regular size or shape of the other obvious-phalluses. What Sai held was a pencil-thin stick, long and smooth on one end – the end he held – but tapered off into a swivel at the other end.

"You should make some room," Sai suggested pleasantly with a tilt of his head. He brandished the swivel-stick in a way that clearly pointed to Tenten's wet groin. "It would be a shame if Tenten-san was not allowed to enjoy her own tools."

Chouji took pause, grumbling in thought while eyeing Sai's item. It vaguely reminded him of a swirl lollipop. Would it taste like one? He looked at Sai solely and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Sai's smile seemed to actually be genuine for once. Chouji actually yielded, which gave Tenten the chance to catch her breath, though she was disappointed a little; she had actually been very close to giving the chubby boy a gushing treat. She knew that someone had scooted in, but with Naruto obscuring her view, blood rushing to her head, and heartbeat deafening her, she wasn't sure who it was just yet. She felt whomever it was pass a gloved hand smoothly across her inner thigh; a tender motion, unlike Chouji's impatient prying her legs apart like she was a wishbone. But now that her gritting and grinding had ebbed, she felt Naruto boldly press his tip against her lips, wetting them with a dewy drop of pre-cum. She glared at the cock. Sakura was right; he had no sense for women. Even so, she reluctantly – kind of – invited him into her mouth for some short suckling.

In the meantime, while Naruto was goofily smiling over Tenten's lips caressing his cockhead, Sai was given permission by Chouji to do as he wished. Sai regarded her sex with mild interest; he was never really overcome with anything. He passed the end of the stick down the length of her engorged slit, taking a moment to provoke her clit. Her hips jerked at the stiff contact, and he heard her make a rather surprised murmur. The sudden look that flashed on Naruto's face meant that her jaw tightened unexpectedly, and those teeth above and below his shaft were looking quite dangerous. Sai didn't mind; he found one of his simple pleasures was putting his blonde-haired companion under pressure.

Naruto, however, was not his primary concern at the moment. Again, Sai traced Tenten's toy along her sex with the dexterity of a paintbrush. He moved along her labia, around her clitoris, and sometimes ventured in the soft forest of hair residing above. At one point, Tenten's thighs tensed in anticipation when he took more than a moment to gently probe her opening, but the penetration never happened.

It was like watching honey drizzle over dessert! Chouji was captivated, but at the same time, his patience was wearing thin. As much as Sai was obviously delighting her, Chouji _knew_ that she and he would be much better off letting him devour her cunt once again! Flashing a glare that Shikamaru recognized whenever Asuma or Ino tried to take the last bit of BBQ, Chouji rumbled, "Hurry up. You're not fast enough!"

Sai regarded him. "A funny thing for _you_ to say I'm not fast enough." That was all he offered. And while Chouji struggled to catch up with the joke, Sai made his move. With the swizzle stick, he moved from where Tenten's arousal ached and pinpointed his true destination.

This time, Tenten's eyes went wide, and Naruto had the foresight and speed to remove himself just in time, throwing himself backward; clumsily, but one would have to applaud the narrow escape from her clenched teeth.

Tenten shuffled and scuttled on her elbows. Sai and Chouji prevented her from descending her lower half, but having her bottom elevated while she reclined on her elbows was preferable to being completely upside-down. Now able to have view of what was happening between her legs – actually _seeing_ Chouji there gave her stomach an unpleasant jolt – she would be less surprised, yet Sai's target still caught her off-guard, rotating the tip of the swivel against her asshole.

"H-hey! Wait a minute…!" she blabbered, not yet sure if she was prepared to go _that_ intimate with a gaggle of gawking boys. True enough, she had been 'thorough' with her toys and the exploration with them, but it just seemed so embarrassing to have someone else attend to her that way.

Sai wasn't one to be swayed, though. He merely grinned at Tenten while pressing sturdily with the tool. "Now, now. There's nothing to get so worked up about, Tenten-san. It'd be better to relax." He pressed in and began screwing the swirl into Tenten's ass.

" _Ah!_ " She gasped at the feeling. It may have been one of her smaller items, but having it twist into her particularly-small hole sent a whole load of shocks to her brain. It just kept twisting and twisting, going deeper and deeper until Sai was satisfied with the depth of the insertion. Her hips jerked of their own accord, and she found her normally-steady hands twitching. The pleasure was there, but it wasn't enough; she was teetering on the edge, not yet having the momentum to plunge over into the well.

This did not deter Sai. Having pushed his find into her, he now rotated it in broad circle, watching the end of the stick turn from her ass. How amusing it was to watch her quiver and whimper at his merest gestures.

" _Baika no Jutsu!_ "

Sai looked to his right, his cheerful expression dwindling before he skillfully leapt out of the clearing-path of an oversized palm. Chouji wasn't going to be idle a moment longer. Sai had done what he wanted, and now it was time for the great Akimichi to reclaim his prize. Now starved, Chouji assaulted her cunt with renewed vigor, making sloppy munching noises as he licked and nibbled her outer lips. Her toes noticeably curled in her sandals while she made a high-pitched whine to his tonguing. Her first orgasm from a boy, and it was to _Chouji?!_ Sai's earlier probing had worked some magic, and with the toy still inserted, it helped the most unattractive boy in attendance garner her release.

Tenten received a mental image first of how she'd dowse Chouji's fat face with her release before it actually happened. Somehow, thinking of how she allowed herself to be taken by _him_ intensified the feeling. " _N-noo~!_ " She wished she could've staved it off, but Chouji's relentless attack on her most sensitive parts was most provoking. Her hips rocked and gyrated, but Chouji's greedy hands kept them fastened. She could grind all she liked; he wasn't going to miss his meal.

Spasms like electric jolts coursed through her body. Even when the intense orgasm was ebbing, Chouji refused to let her cool down. It was less about her; more about him. Until he was sated, he had no plans to move. Tossing away the stick that Sai had skillfully inserted, his full mouth was shoved against her, and she was helpless to it. She pushed at his hedgehog hair, but he was resilient; like trying to shove away a boulder!

It would take more than that to dissuade him, and Ino could attest to that! Fortunately, though, there was one in attendance who knew how to deal with the insatiable fatty. Chouji's mouth was pressed completely against Tenten's crotch, bathing his tongue inside of her. And when it seemed like he would go in a wild frenzy, he suddenly froze, though not of his own volition.

"How troublesome," came the iconic grumble of the laziest ninja. Shikamaru, now linked with and in control of Chouji's movements, undid his symbol and let his hands drop. Chouji reluctantly mimicked his friend's posture, and Tenten was finally free to pull away and collect herself.

Chouji seemed to come back to himself in that moment. Though unable to turn his head, his eyes went over to Shikamaru, and he apologized. The Shadow Mimic was dispelled the moment Shikamaru saw Chouji's appetite yield. Sighing, showing a small bit of contrition, Shikamaru explained using his Kagemane no Jutsu, "I had to stop you. Chouji, we've talked about control. It'd get you in trouble." His eyes glanced pointedly to the left, where Neji had a look of disapproval on his face and was standing in an aggressive way. He was seconds from using the Eight Trigrams on Tenten's assailant.

Tenten, having scooted away from Chouji, found herself embraced from behind. A wide, foxy grin was chortling excitedly in her ear. How could she have forgotten the rambunctious Naruto? He had retreated from her clenching mouth, but retreat altogether? That was against his ninja way – as he had said over and over again.

He acted like a trophy had walked right into his arms when he held her. One arm slung around her midsection, the hand crawling up to latch onto her perky breast, and the other went straight to her apex, fingering through her pubic hair to stroke her clitoris and labia. She stiffened and moaned from the attention; unlike Chouji, it was not ravenous or off-putting. In fact, the only way it was off-putting was the fact that it was _Naruto_ that was treating her so skillfully. She'd heard about his teacher – Jiraiya – and knew he was a legendary lecher. Could Naruto have been passed down the tricks of the trade?! And if so, had he employed it to other girls – namely Sakura?

"I can't wait anymore, Tenten," he snickered. "I gotta do it now!"

"What do you mean?" Tenten wheezed, indecisive as to whether look back at him or continue gawking at his talented fingers between her thighs. As his digits moved against her, she could hear the stickiness of her arousal starting to cling to him. It seemed that Chouji had failed to lick her clean.

To her question, Naruto simply chuckled more. The hand tending to her core suddenly slipped away to hook near the base of her thigh. He pulled her apart, displaying her pussy shamelessly, and began to tug her onto his lap. She felt the drag of his own arousal pass through the crevice of her ass – Naruto purposely bumped his head against her anus so that she could feel the wetness dripping excitedly from him – before he sprung out between her legs. It almost looked like she had grown an appendage of her own!

Was this it? Tenten held her breath while Naruto fondled himself, as if he needed to get hard. He then started to probe her slit, not exclusively lining up with her hole. Again, she heard the wet squelch of him gliding through her moist lips. And then he said, "I'm gonna fuck you now, _dattebayo!_ " He was at her hole now, ready to swoop in a take her virginity. She said nothing to oppose and invitingly opened her legs.

"I must protest!"

Naruto's head had just barely pushed against Tenten's folds when Lee suddenly hurried onto the scene with blushing determination. As if addressing a superior, he saluted the grounded duo and looked skyward. "Naruto-kun, you know I respect you and your ability! However, I believe Tenten should share her first time with a respected teammate!" In that sense, it should be Neji heading the line.

Naruto made an uncomfortable grimace. It was pretty hard to turn off someone on the threshold of sex, but Lee certainly knew how to 'cock-block'. Naruto almost cringed when he felt his until-then rock-hard dick flag a little.

Lee now addressed Tenten herself. "Tenten! While waiting since you revealed yourself, I have done five-hundred straight punches!" He gestured to a tree that had the impact marks to prove his claim. "I have done so in such a short amount of time to prove worthiness to you! Also, we were next to pair up in the sparring exercise! Please!" He bowed deeply. "Accept my request!"

Tenten had always considered Lee as a frequent visitor in her fantasies – behind Neji and Sasuke, of course. In spite of his appearance, his gutsy, can-do attitude and nonstop training must've afforded him something to boast. Amongst his peers, he was the most solid. And knowing him on a more personal level, she would admit he was a good candidate for her first time.

Aside from that, it'd be uncomfortable to have Lee hovering anxiously over her while Naruto slid into her snatch. Tenten sighed and with a small smile – she dealt with him for a long time – said, "Okay, Lee. That's fine."

It was much more awkward than she or Naruto thought when she slid off of his lap, obviously choosing Lee's proposal. Before Naruto could start an argument, he was granted a telling squeeze on his semi-wilted cock; he was almost certain that the grab was accompanied with a wink. No, Lee would not finish her, but Naruto would still look on enviously and wait his turn.

While Tenten made herself comfortable on the ground, Lee hastily made to strip himself. The Chuunin vest was set down, and the spandex was peeled off with his headband belt. As Tenten thought with excitement now thumping in her throat, his muscles were defined wonderfully. Not bulky and veiny; he was lithe and defined. And then came the unveiling she truly was anxious for. His bottoms came off in one, smooth yank.

At once, collective jaws dropped when Lee's erection sprung free from its tight confines. Tenten froze before him, her pulse visible as she gawked at his thing. She had expected him to stand out amongst the others, but _this_ was astounding! Those weird foods and potions of Gai-sensei gave to his star pupil for vitality and healing purposes had some secondary effects!

Lee was stupendously small. By Tenten's accurate estimates, he was just about half of an inch short of four full inches; at least he had normal girth, but it did explain how he was able to fit so easily in that skin-tight outfit. Even though all of his pubic hair had been removed, it didn't make his shame look any more impressive.

Tenten's shock turned into a sympathetic grin, trying to feign the eagerness that she had expressed earlier. She regretted her decision; she should've given more thought to her first, fought a bit harder for Neji. Best she could do now was consider this a prologue to good things to come.

"I guess it turns out that Naruto doesn't have the smallest penis after all," Sai observed with his humorless smile. He ignored the angry stare of the blonde still sitting on the ground with his unsatisfied dick hanging out.

Lee must've not heard the comment, or – like all other insults to him – let it roll off his back. He knelt down to Tenten and tenderly moved her thighs apart of accommodate him whilst moving his undersized penis to her opening. "Gai-sensei always says that it is the power of youth that matters, not the size of the fighter," he preached when his tip touched her folds. He forced himself not to tremble, though he did feel like he was on the verge of throwing up! "Tenten, I hope that you are ready!"

He sounded confident, despite what he was packing. Tenten couldn't hold off her excitement. A real, thumping, hot, hard cock! She nodded, teeth lightly clenched. "Do it, Lee." She tried not to sound too impatient.

Lee was not one to keep a lady waiting, and that included Tenten. He shakily rocked against her wet lips, listening to the slick glide before he angled himself at her hole. Youthful anxiety was clutching at his throat. Yes, this was his springtime, and he would bloom!

With a jubilant exclamation, he surged into her. She whimpered at the feeling of being split, but it was fleeting, as he had already bottomed out. He didn't fill her out half as nicely as her toys. Still, though, they could not recreate the hot throbbing that Lee did, nor the clear liquid he smeared on her walls. She heard him breathe something about this being an unforgettable experience.

His voice felt grating in her head. "Just go," she moaned underneath him. Her hands were up between them, her face turned away; she unconsciously wanted to keep space between them.

Lee was terribly shaken, already out of breath. He looked like he wanted to kiss Tenten, touch her, do _something_ , but his knuckles were planted on the ground either side of her waist. He ground his hips to hers, stimulating her clitoris to pleasurable benefit. It was then that she moaned his name and hooked her hands onto his broad shoulders.

" _Ughn!_ If I cannot get up to one-hundred thrusts," he gasped, "before either of us climax, I… _ugh!_ I will do one thousand laps around Ko-Kono- _Haa~aahHH!_ "

Time froze. Impossible, Naruto thought. 'Shameful' was Shino's impression. Neji grimaced, the rare crimson appearing on his pale face, and put a soothing hand to his temple to ease away a migraine. Even Tenten was mortified when Lee eject himself, followed by the feel of hot goo splashing over her pubic mound. Looking down between them, she saw the proof. It seemed that Gai-sensei's foods had a secondary impediment…

 ** _PREMATURE EJACULATION!_**

There was no pride or energetic chants of youth; there was only misery and shame at the Green Beast picked himself off of the girl, made a movement and a sound that almost seemed like an apology, and then moved to pull out his outfit. The shame… Straightening and closing his Chuunin vest on his sternum, he looked over his shoulder to his comrades, eyes glossy with the onset of tears. "Bye, guys…" And then he was off, on a sad, lonely journey, circling the village a thousand times. He didn't look so spry anymore, the little fucker.

To be continued... obverously.


End file.
